Mi rosa roja regreso
by Ylla'sSin
Summary: Y la rosa fue liberada...con un beso
1. Default Chapter

Nota: Los personajes son de Eolith y SNK.

MI ROSA ROJA

Parte I: "Deshojándose"

Caminaba despacio por aquel jardín que parecía no tener límites, sintiendo bajos sus pies descalzos aquel suave pasto joven y húmedo. Muchos arbustos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, haciéndose cada vez más cercanos, casi rozándolo, susurrándole al oído cosas que no podía entender. Trató de saber dónde estaba, pero no podía reconocer nada de aquel lugar. Sólo sabía que se sentía pequeño, perdido, solo. De pronto pudo ver entre el mar de verdor en que estaba inmerso, un destello que llamó su atención. No sabía por qué, pero aquel rosal plantado allí frente a él, le parecía una esperanza y un consuelo. Sus hermosas rosas rojas le estremecían el pecho con su llameante escarlata, tan vivo pero tan lejano a la vez.

"¡Son tan perfectas!" dijo en un suspiro, congelado de admiración frente al arbusto.

Se acercó con lentitud, como temiendo que desapareciera y alargando su mano acarició esos perfumados pétalos. Con los ojos cerrados y aspirando aquella fragancia, se quedó ahí, sustraído de todo. De pronto todo se transformó en angustia y dolor. Sintió como aquella rosa que hace tan sólo unos segundos el sujetaba en su mano, era arrancada con fuerza, llevándose toda aquella felicidad que parecía contener. Logró retenerla y abrió los ojos para admirar su tesoro, pero ya era una flor mustia, que luego se consumió en un fuego púrpura. Lloró como un niño pequeño, sin consuelo, enormemente triste. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerse. Todo lo que le quedaba de aquella flor era su tallo espinoso y rudo, pero se aferró a el como si creyera que entre sus suaves manos volvería a florecer, iluminando su vida de nuevo. Tan fuerte lo estrechó que aquellas espinas se hicieron parte de su carne, incrustándose en ella, hiriéndolo. Se agazapó contra el suelo frío y tembló de miedo. A pesar del dolor en sus manos, no lo soltaba, no se resignaría a la idea de dejar ir a su esperanza, a su amor para siempre. Como testigo de su porfía, la sangre escurría entre sus blancos dedos, empapando el verde pasto.

"Tengo miedo"susurró el joven castaño hecho un ovillo en medio de aquel jardín, que no tenía límites.

La frente del joven Kusanagi lucía perlada por el sudor y sus pupilas se contrajeron, cuando abrió los ojos de pronto en medio de la noche. Era ya la tercera vez que se desvelaba por aquel sueño tan extraño, tan intenso. Muchas veces revisó sus manos para comprobar si realmente no habían sido heridas por esas espinas. Terminaba siempre sentado a orillas de la cama tratando de saber qué demonios significaba y no encontraba la respuesta. Muchas veces se le cruzó por la mente que la presencia del fuego púrpura tenía relación con Yagami, pero no quiso admitirlo porque el estaba muy bien con su vida. Tenía buenos amigos y (tal vez para su pesar) a Yuki. Sí, era verdad, le fastidiaba bastante la muchacha estos últimos días, pero se había convencido a si mismo que después del matrimonio la llegaría a querer, tal vez algún día. Pero este sueño era una molestia o demasiado sincero, porque arruinaba aquella máscara de felicidad que se había fabricado, ignorando algo que bien el sabía, tenía alojado en lo más profundo del alma. Porque había decidido seguir y no detenerse por nada, no quería sufrir por nadie, no quería arriesgarse a ser dañado (muchas veces se preguntó si realmente conocía aquella palabra). Se cubrió con las mantas y trató de dormir, porque faltaba un día para su matrimonio y debía estar descansado para enfrentar una nueva vida.

"¡Vámos Kyo!" dijo alegremente Benimaru, empujándolo hacia la elegante tienda de ropa.

"¡Está bien Beni, pero no me empujes ¿ok?" Kyo cedió a la presión de su amigo y se decidió al fin a acompañarlo en sus compras. Claro que este era un pretexto de Beni para poder conducir al joven Kusanagi a una alocada fiesta que sería su inolvidable despedida de soltero. Y por supuesto el no perdería la oportunidad de arrancarle un beso al atractivo castaño. Claro que Kyo sabía de sobra lo que su rubio amigo planeaba, porque las ocho de la noche no eran horas de comprar ropa, pero se dejó arrastrar, le parecía divertido y tal vez podría olvidar lo que se le venía encima.

El clima era agradable y fresco, pero para él eso no era de importancia. Caminaba semi encorvado sobre sí mismo, doblado por el dolor, un dolor que había comenzado hace cuatro días y que el ya sabía, no era nada bueno. Trató de llegar a un banco cercano, por que aquel ardor congelado, aumentaba con cada paso que se forzaba a sí mismo a dar. Respiró pesadamente y sonrió con resignación, una resignación que aceptaba que se le escapara la vida en cada trabajosa inhalación. Necesitaba un cigarrillo y volvió a sonreír, por su trivialidad mientras se moría ahí en ese parque, por pensar en tener una cajetilla de Marlboro sólo para él. Sacó el último de la cigarrera que siempre portaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo encendió despacio, quería disfrutar de este tan cotidiano hecho, como si fuera el final de sus días de fumador. Aspiró el aroma del tabaco fuerte y se sintió mejor, estaba deseando un momento como este desde que había decidido acabar con Kusanagi, antes de lo que el estaba seguro era su muerte inminente. Entre el humo y sus pensamientos se colaban un montón de ideas. Debería estar feliz de su suerte, de al fin morir para descansar. Ya no tendría que llevar aquel peso de ser el puto heredero de su clan y se libraría al fin del que hasta ese día había sido el culpable de su asquerosa vida. Es más, no debería ni siquiera estar buscando al estúpido de Kusanagi. Pero por alguna razón, la primera persona que acudía a su mente en este momento era Kyo. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel imbécil arrogante, hijo de papá. Quería desesperadamente que supiera que se estaba muriendo, quería verle el rostro cuando se lo dijera y disfrutar de la sensación. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, como confirmación de que no estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo, de que no era por venganza que quería ver a Kusanagi, sino por miedo. Estaba aterrado y lo sabía, como cuando era pequeño y soñaba con aquel monstruo que salía de debajo de su cama. No quería morir, no ahora, nunca había querido morir. Y había llorado hasta agotársele las lágrimas la noche anterior, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo, tembloroso y frágil, convirtiéndose en un Iori que hasta ese momento, había mantenido encerrado bajo siete llaves. Se levantó con dificultad a pesar de que el dolor ya había pasado y se puso en marcha para encontrar a Kyo.

"Lo mataré, sí, eso haré" dijo el pelirrojo alejándose lentamente con la pálida Luna como guía.


	2. parte 2

Parte II: "En medio de la sal, el lirio florece"

La música retumbaba en los parlantes del lugar que Benimaru había elegido para celebrar el fin de la soltería de Kyo. Todos parecían divertirse a montones, todos menos el festejado. Porque a medida que más avanzaba la noche a Kyo se le hacía más y más agobiante el peso de su inminente matrimonio y por sobretodo, que se iba a casar con alguien que no amaba. Deseaba en ese momento y no sabía bien por que, que Yagami apareciera y lo matara de una vez por todas o tal vez luchar con él hasta quedar inconsciente. La imagen del fiero pelirrojo se formaba en su mente, más nítida ahora que otras ocasiones, porque debía admitir que el testarudo de Yagami siempre estaba en su pensamiento, todos y cada uno de los días desde que lo conoció. Siempre se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo y dónde, qué pensaba y qué sentía. Se había convertido ya en parte importante de su vida, pero el se afanaba en negarlo, adjudicándole el carácter de costumbre. Pero lo cierto es que lo esperaba cada día, con ansias de verlo, como un niño que espera la llegada de la Navidad. Terminó de beber el poco de cerveza que quedaba en su vaso y se maldijo por pensar que Yagami sería un escape a su estúpida vida y a aquel aterrorizante futuro que le esperaba. Debía aceptar de una vez por todas que nunca sería libre para decidir, esa era su suerte. Se levantó despacio, como queriendo que la noche no acabara nunca y se dirigió a la terraza, necesitaba mirar el cielo, la luna.

Estaba realmente decepcionado, porque nada había resultado como el había querido. Realmente deseaba que Kyo se divirtiera, pero tal vez la fiesta había acentuado su tristeza. Porque el sabía que Kyo no estaba nada contento con su matrimonio con Yuki y que sólo quería olvidar que existía. Tampoco había logrado acercarse a el para besarlo, porque su desgano lo detenía. De pronto miró hacia donde estaba Kyo y lo vio salir. Seguramente quería alejarse de todos, típico del castaño. Pero el no se dejaba vencer así de fácil, si no podía besarlo, lograría que le contara lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía la rara sensación de que todo tenía que ver con el pelirrojo endemoniado, por que hacía cuatro días que no retaba a Kyo.

¡Mierda! dijo por lo bajo Te le has metido bajo la piel imbécil y se dirigió a la terraza.

Beni se le acercó por la espalda, muy despacio, con aquellos movimientos felinos propios de su persona. Kyo parecía absorto, con la vista perdida en la redonda y pálida luna que se elevaba en el estrellado cielo. Tenía las manos aferradas a la barandilla de la terraza y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio. Largo rato se quedó Benimaru contemplando a su amigo, sin atreverse a interrumpir su silencio. Todo el ímpetu que tenía hace tan sólo unos momentos se había desvanecido. La espalda del joven castaño tembló ligeramente y Benimaru comprendió, que esta vez sólo tendría el papel de mejor amigo.

¿Por qué no ha venido? la voz temblorosa de Kyo cruzó el aire, perdiéndose Se suponía que el debería retarme, luchar, ¡maldito cobarde, un sollozo ahogó sus palabras¡imbécil, mil veces imbécil Yagami! Benimaru estuvo ahí para abrazarlo y que llorara cuanto quisiera. Lo rodeó con sus cálidos brazos, mientras Kyo ocultaba su azorado rostro en el pecho del que era su confidente.

No tengo respuesta Kyo, yo ya no sé nada dijo acariciando los cabellos del joven Kusanagi Sólo se que deberías admitir lo que te empeñas en negarte a ti mismo, tu lo sabes Kyo se aferró todavía más a su pecho, tanto que podía oír el latido del corazón de Benimaru. Las palabras de su amigo lo herían, lo herían profundamente. Pero sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

No te cases para escapar Kyo, no es malo temer, pero peor sería perderlo ¿no crees? Le levantó el rostro y pudo ver los hermosos ojos ámbar de Kyo hinchados por la pena No seas cobarde ahora

Esto no debería haber pasado, ¡mierda Beni! dijo con impotencia yo simplemente debería amar a Yuki bajó el rostro avergonzado, lastimado Pero yo soy un iluso si creo que la vida es simple una sonrisa de resignación y tristeza se formó en su rostro. No quería que Yagami desapareciera de su vida, le era imposible concebir una vida sin el. Lo necesitaba como a respirar, aunque el sólo quisiera matarlo. No había tenido miedo de morir, sino de que aquel pelirrojo lo despreciara y no soportaba la idea de amar solo, de que no lo quisiera. Había pedido un escape a este sentimiento que lo ahogaba en conclusiones claustrofóbicas y ahí había estado Yuki, su salida. Pero ahora estaba confundido y todo su cuerpo gritaba que estaba equivocado, porque nunca sería feliz a su lado. Los rostros de su padre y su madre se acrecentaron en su pensamiento, el deber, su clan, todo para lo que había sido educado, no podía fallarles, su matrimonio era lo correcto. Pero si era lo correcto ¿por qué se sentía tan mal, ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Había maldecido a Yagami más veces de lo que podía recordar, por robarle la fe, la calma. Pero no podía sentir por el más que ganas de tenerlo cerca, respirando a su ritmo, tal vez tocando su pálida piel. Hubiese muerto dichoso, si Yagami hubiese sido su verdugo. Y ahora, aquí abrazado a Benimaru, al fin reconocía que eso era lo que deseaba y siempre se había negado: ser asesinado por Iori Yagami. Por que si ese era el único contacto que tendría con el, lo quería y sin arrepentimiento, sin dudas. Pero el pelirrojo no estaba ahí, hacía días que no estaba ahí para el y solamente podía amarlo con odio, con odio por haberlo abandonado.

La fiesta ya había terminado y con ella su esperanza, porque había decidido seguir con su destino y casarse, ya no había más por hacer. Beni se había enfadado con el por no hacer nada con respecto a lo que sentía, pero al fin lo había consolado, dejándolo llorar en su pecho. Estaba enormemente agradecido de el, por no abandonarlo, por estar siempre ahí para el. Tal vez era egoísta pero no podía evitar sentirse hambriento de cariño, de atención. Por que en el fondo por más grandiosa que pareciese su vida, no era cierto, era una mierda. Siempre se sentía solo, aunque el salón que ocupara estuviese lleno de gente. Era una soledad crónica, que solamente desaparecía con Yagami, con aquellos duelos, por que era lo único suyo. Claro que el cariño de Benimaru lo reconfortaba, pues eran cómplices en la soledad. Y ahora en este momento deseaba que su corazón fuese otro y tal vez amar a Benimaru, eso hubiese sido menos doloroso. Pero no se podía, tenía a Yagami diluido en la sangre. Suspiró y siguió caminando, le había dicho a Beni que quería estar solo. A su amigo le costó para dejarlo ir, pero al fin comprendió que debía hacerlo. Estaba a punto de subir a su automóvil, cuando algo lo hizo subir la mirada y abrir los ojos de par en par. El corazón quería quebrársele ahí mismo, bombeando con fuerza sangre a sus mejillas.


	3. PARTE 3

Al ataque otra vez!

Los personajes no son míos, son de Eolith y SNK.

Parte III: "La crueldad de la rosa, el dolor del Lirio"

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y le costaba creer que su deseo había sido escuchado. Ahí estaba, parado lleno de arrogancia frente a el, con uno de aquellos cigarrillos eternos entre los labios, esperando. Sí, podía sentir que Yagami esperaba algo, que deseaba algo de él en ese momento y que calculaba con su mirada penetrante cada pequeña reacción que se daba en su rostro. Quería decirle que había estado pensando en el, que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca, pero…no tenía el derecho y además no sabía que era lo que movía al pelirrojo a presentarse ahí.

_Somos solo adversarios, para el no soy más que una molesta piedra en el zapato_

Aquella frase tan lapidaria terminó por entumecerle los labios, por hacerlo decir algo que no quería decir, que no sentía. Terminó por hacer más daño que otra cosa.

Iori por otra parte no sabía que era lo que haría. Había ignorado el dolor para llegar hasta Kusanagi y durante todo el camino su pensamiento se deshizo en una sola idea: matar a Kyo. Pero ahora que lo tenía frente suyo, con aquella expresión tan diferente en el rostro, aquella idea no fue más que un absurdo. Las manos no dejaban de temblarle y por un momento pensó en explotar sin medida alguna, decir lo que siempre había querido decir y que no había aceptado del todo hasta ahora y maldición que había sido mal momento, justo cuando estaba por morir.

_No vale la pena, el se va a casar y soy un maldito imbécil si creo que le importará en algo mi muerte. _

Una sonrisa, de esas con la más hiriente ironía, se fue formando en sus labios y ya la lucha entre los dos no tendría tregua, porque estaba decidido que rendirse antes de tiempo era la mejor salida, que ocultarse bajo los insultos era lo que preferían a contarse la verdad. Pero a veces hay cosas no se pueden prever, que no dependen de lo que escojamos hacer y que sin que lo queramos, nos dan otra oportunidad.

"Yo pensé que te habías vuelto cobarde, ¡uh Yagami!" Kyo endureció la mirada y se enfrentó al pelirrojo con el mismo orgullo de siempre, a flor de piel. Iori lo vio con una intensa expresión de asco en el rostro, mientras arrojaba el cigarrillo al suelo.

"Al contrario héroe, yo pensé que tu eras el que se había quedado sin cojones, como te vas con esa puta de Kushinada y te olvidaste de los duelos" En ese momento Yagami se inclinó un poco y el dolor se reflejó en su rostro "Pero creo que ya no te tendrás que ensuciar tu maldito traje nunca más" dijo reponiéndose ya del dolor.

"¿Acaso piensas rendirte Yagami, entonces mira quien sería el cobarde­" Kyo trataba de no ceder a la presión del pelirrojo y a la de sus propias ganas de largarse sin mirar atrás.

"No bastardo, Iori Yagami nunca se daría por vencido, ni menos frente a ti" Los ojos de Iori brillaban de odio y también de impotencia, una que Kyo no podía ver "Es solo que me llegó la puta hora Kusanagi, me voy a morir" Y ahí apareció de nuevo aquella cruel sonrisa. Kyo no entendía cómo podía decir aquello así tan sonriente, cómo no se desmoronaba ahí mismo. Su orgullo abandonó toda facción de su rostro y dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, con la mirada dolida, incrédula.

"Pero ¿sabes qué, voy a acabar contigo Kusanagi" Iori se acercaba a Kyo muy lentamente, con la respiración agitada y los dientes apretados. Susurraba cada palabra, casi escupiendo las letras y se oía tan amargo, tan cruel "Antes de irme al infierno voy a llevarte conmigo Kyo"

Kyo no sabía cómo reaccionar, Iori se moría y el no sabía que diablos hacer. Si el matrimonio que se le venía encima había sido motivo de dolor, esto era como si lo atravesaran con miles de lanzas. Iori ni siquiera podía alcanzar a entender lo cruel que estaba siendo con el y como lo había aplastado con aquellas palabras. Era como tener miles de pequeños fragmentos de Kyo en el piso, repartidos sin esperanza de volver a armarse. Y la negación fue la única respuesta que encontró lógica en su cerebro, sí, no podía ser, Yagami estaba tomándole el pelo.

"Tu lo haces para, para… no sé, yo…"

"¿Porqué lo haría querido Kusanagi, ¿uh, ¡dímelo maldito, dímelo!" En ese momento Iori empeoró y el dolor entumeció su cuerpo haciendo que cayera al suelo. Una mancha roja se esparció en el cemento, mientras el pelirrojo trataba penosamente de ponerse de pie. Kyo pudo ver que estaba sangrando por la boca y sin pensarlo siquiera se acercó a Iori como quien se acerca a un animal herido, muy despacio. Cuando quiso despejarle el rostro para ver que era lo que andaba mal, Iori lo empujó con las manos en flamas y aprovechando su caída escapó. Antes de subirse a un taxi que había hecho detener, Yagami se había volteado a mirarlo y Kyo habría jurado ver un brillo húmedo en sus mejillas.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡No quiero tu lástima Kusanagi! ¡¿Me oíste! ¡¡¡Lo único que quiero es tu estúpida cabeza sobre mi tumba!" El taxi ya partía y el no hizo nada para detener a Yagami y preguntarle. Solo se había quedado de pie, con la chaqueta tiznada y los labios entreabiertos.

"¿Por qué me haces esto Iori?" susurró con la vista fija en el veloz taxi que pasaba a su lado.


	4. parte 4

Parte IV: "El Lirio salpicado de sangre"

Ya eran casi las 9:15 de la mañana y hoy, hoy era el gran día o el día fatal más bien. Estaba a una hora escasa de tener que abordar la limusina que lo llevaría hasta el lugar de la ceremonia. Sus manos temblaban tanto, que no podía lograr que el nudo de la complicada corbata de moño quedara alineado, y en parte era porque no miraba lo que estaba haciendo más que de reojo, y es que no quería ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo, que seguramente le haría saber con demasiada exactitud lo mal que se sentía.

"_¡No quiero tu maldita lástima Kusanagi!"_

Sus dedos resbalaron por enésima vez y el nudo se deshizo entre sus manos. Aquellas palabras no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza, y la voz de Yagami era tan vívida, que le provocaba cerrar los ojos muy fuerte para espantarla. Ya lo había perdido todo, no podía retroceder y Yagami…el sólo quería su cabeza, ya se lo había dicho.

¡Maldita corbata! la arrojó con impotencia al piso, para luego quedarse mirándola, como si todo lo que pudiera haber sido maravilloso en su vida, se hubiese arruinado como el dichoso nudo que pretendía hacer hace unos minutos atrás. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó parado frente al espejo, en realidad poco le importaba y sólo despertó cuando el agudo timbre de su móvil sonó repetidas veces hasta llegar al tono más alto.

¿Diga? su voz le sonó increíblemente monocorde, hueca, como si no le perteneciera Yuki Dijo mientras escuchaba un murmullo al otro lado del teléfono, que de alguna manera identificó como la voz de ella, y mientras más oía más se alejaba de la conciencia. Era como oír cualquier cosa, no tenía significado para el lo que la chica comentaba, eran solamente variaciones tonales, insípidas, molestas.

¡Te amo tanto Kyo y estoy tan ansiosa! ¿Kyo, ¿qué pasa Kyo?

¿Qué te pasa Kusanagi, díselo No tuvo más que levantar un poco la vista, para que su estómago se apretara y el temblor de sus manos le confirmó que no estaba alucinando.

¡Díselo, kyo! Iori arrastró las palabras hasta hacerlas desaparecer en un sonido ronco y profundo. Efectivamente estaba con él en la misma habitación y era una locura, pero Kyo debió aceptar que estaba pasando, realmente era cierto. Eran centímetros los que separaban el cuerpo de Yagami del suyo, un espacio casi nulo. Podía sentir como el aire se comprimía por su presencia, por aquel calor que emanaba su piel y que lo hacía erizarse por completo.

Te amo… la boca de Iori respiró las letras una a una sobre el oído de Kyo. El joven Kusanagi pudo imaginar los labios del pelirrojo moverse rozando su piel y sus dedos se aferraron al móvil con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos …Yuki, es fácil Kusanagi El nombre de su prometida en boca de Yagami sonó tan repugnante, demasiado irónico, demasiado hiriente. Fue tan brusca la treta de Iori como un golpe directo al rostro y se volteó entonces para encararlo, pero el ya esperaba los resultados de su jugada en el umbral de la puerta, con una de aquellas sonrisas que le sacaban los nervios de quicio.

¿Kyo, ¡vamos amor, ¿Qué te pasa? La voz de Yuki aún insistía en el teléfono y Kyo deseó que el endemoniado móvil se esfumara, que Yuki se esfumara.

Di-se-lo los labios de Iori se curvaban según modulaba las sílabas y Kyo levantó el teléfono hasta ponerlo sobre su oído.

Estoy aquí Yuki No la calmó, no valía la pena que lo hiciera y es que ya lo había decidido, diría lo que tenía que decir sin importar nada No me voy a casar contigo Yuki, ¿me escuchas, no habrá matrimonio Esperó alguna respuesta, los minutos se acumulaban y la voz de Kushinada no aparecía, ni siquiera como un reproche y Kyo necesitaba uno o al menos un sollozo, aunque fuese cruel necesitaba oírla llorar, para saber que todo había terminado.

Te arrepentirás Kyo, te vas a arrepentir La voz de Yuki apenas se escuchó a través del teléfono, era mucho menos que un susurro, demasiado débil para ser lo que era: una amenaza.

Es todo Yuki, voy a cortar la voz de Kyo también se deshacía, como si el arrepentimiento se apoderara de ella, como si tuviese miedo. Mientras, Iori no podía dejar de sonreír, tenía la sonrisa adherida al rostro y aun le costaba creer que su "pequeña" presión hubiese desencadenado esta reacción en Kusanagi. El sólo había buscado obtener su atención un par de horas para un último duelo, o por lo menos eso era lo que había querido creer.

Ninguno de lo dos colgaba y Kyo esperaba muy en el fondo que fuese ella la que lo hiciera, pero Yuki no lo liberaría de la carga tan fácilmente. Y en realidad Yagami fue el que lo obligó a finiquitar el asunto. La mano del pelirrojo se movió en el aire llamándolo, y bastó sólo con aquella pequeña seña, para que Kyo apretara casi inconscientemente el botón de "end".

Ya…

Va a ser tu último duelo Kusanagi, así es que disfrútalo Iori lo interrumpió con aquello que claramente era una orden, pura y simple. Yagami nunca se había caracterizado precisamente por la sutileza, aunque en este momento poco importaban esa clase de cosas. Y lo siguió en silencio sin saber donde terminaría todo, cosa que al parecer no iba acabar allí mismo, porque el reluciente Mercedes negro de Yagami esperaba aparcado en la vereda de enfrente al edificio.

¡Súbete! Yagami ni siquiera lo miró y él sólo obedecía mecánicamente a aquella voz demasiado imperiosa. Una vez que Iori puso en marcha el motor y le dirigió una rápida mirada a través del espejo retrovisor, recién en ese momento pudo preguntar algo.

¿Por qué no en el estacionamiento del edificio? Dijo despacio, sosteniendo la mirada del pelirrojo, quién sólo le contestó con una de esas sonrisas, y el pensó que no le diría nada.

Porque tu seguridad lo hubiese arruinado Kusanagi, además debe ser perfecto, un duelo perfecto para el final ¿no crees?

Sí, la seguridad, ¿cómo pudiste en…?

Digamos que tenemos un amigo en común

­

Benimaru se abrochó la chaqueta de su elegante traje y se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo, porque Kyo estaba donde debía estar, junto a Yagami y después de eso todo marcharía mucho mejor, estaba seguro de ello. Sólo restaba esperar a que el caos se desatara dentro de las familias y luego tratar de ocultar el paradero de Kyo y calmar a Yuki, pero para eso aún había tiempo. Lo que Nikaido no sabía era que Yuki había decidido ser más que la pobre novia plantada, había decidido convertirse en una mancha difícil de sacar de la vida del joven Kusanagi.

¡¡Oh por Dios señorita Kushinada!

La sirvienta recorrió con la mirada nublada la escena que tenía justo frente a ella. La pulcra alfombra color marfil que cubría el piso de la habitación de Yuki, ahora estaba en gran parte salpicada de manchas rojizas, como si alguien hubiese desparramado vino sobre ella. Pero no podía ser eso, porque justo bajo la gran e iluminada ventana se encontraba Yuki, hecha un bulto, con su traje de novia aún primorosamente puesto y de entre la tela sedosa de sus guantes cortados, todavía se podía apreciar el húmedo avance de la sangre por el tejido.


	5. parte 5

Capitulo nuevo.

Parte V: "Luces en el parque"

"Bueno Kusanagi, aquí estamos otra vez" Dijo de pronto Yagami, mientras detenía el vehículo bruscamente. Le dirigió una mirada concentrada por el espejo retrovisor, y Kyo aún aunque no podía ver su boca, supo que le sonreía. No había tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar sus desastrosos pensamientos durante los repentinos acontecimientos, pero ahora que estaba a punto de volver a empezar un duelo a muerte con Iori, lo único que se repetía a sí mismo era que no quería luchar, no quería hacerlo, por lo menos no hasta que Yagami lo escuchara.

"Benimaru, ¿no sabe en dónde puede estar Kusanagi sama?" La voz angustiada de Shingo lo acosaba hacía media hora. Todo era un desastre, ¿por qué Yuki se tenía que haber suicidado? Como era obvio, la familia de la chica culpaba al desaparecido Kyo de todo lo ocurrido, pero lo que nadie mencionaba, era que ahora habían descubierto que Kushinada estaba mal hacía mucho tiempo, y que en realidad no era culpa de nadie. Pero el honor de la familia de Kyo estaba por lo suelos y su padre no perdonaría esta ofensa. Porque era una ofensa gigantesca que el heredero del clan se expusiera a tal escándalo y que peor aún, fuera culpado de violencia hacia una mujer, hacia su prometida, sin mencionar el escándalo del malogrado matrimonio.

"_Tal vez él la empujó a matarse", _le había escuchado decir a un policía que revisaba la escena. Y no, no era cierto. Kyo jamás le hubiera hecho daño a Yuki si hubiera podido evitarlo, porque siempre había sido un héroe, siempre. Sólo que ahora había decidido luchar por su propia causa, su propia felicidad. Nadie podía culparlo por eso.

"Beni-san, ¿está bien?" el joven Yabuki lo remeció suavemente, tratando de traerlo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

"Sí Shingo, estoy…bien y no te preocupes, yo localizo a Kyo" Comenzó a marcar el número que se sabía de memoria y rogó porque ahora sí atendiera "No me odies por esto Kyo, no me odies por favor" Susurró despacio a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos, ocultando el celeste de su mirada.

"¿Te recuerdas de este lugar?" dijo Iori con una repentina melancolía en su voz.

"Claro Yagami, es donde…"

"…siempre terminamos nuestros duelos" agregó le pelirrojo más para sí mismo "¿Sabes, lo voy a extrañar Ky…Kusanagi, sí que lo voy a extrañar en el infierno" Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Iori, era como si lo hubiese atrapado indefenso, a Kyo casi le pareció que los ojos le brillaban de humedad. Verlo en medio de ese parque solitario, con aquella expresión tan sincera, estaba tan diferente de otras veces, si hasta la luz del atardecer se sentía distinta, como si fuera un sueño.

"Iori, yo…" Kyo se acercó hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, con el rostro preocupado, pero decidido a que Iori lo escuchara, decidido a morir en el intento. Curiosamente el pelirrojo lo esperó, y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ya no pudo detenerse. Era demasiado obvio que las palabras sobraban en su boca, que sólo un beso diría lo que el quería decir.

El cuerpo de Iori no reaccionó al contacto, sólo se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar. Kyo no podía creer que Yagami se sintiera tan desprovisto, tan asustado. El también estaba asustado claro, estaba aterrado. Con los ojos cerrados fue presionando sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo muy despacio, hasta que pudo sentir su tibieza respondiéndole. En ese momento respiró el aliento de Iori, fue parte de su respiración y hasta pudo sentir el suave bombeo de su corazón. Era como estar dentro de su cuerpo, como ser parte de su sangre.

"Iori…" dijo muy bajito, con su nariz pegada a la de Yagami, con sus labios rozando los de el y sus manos aferradas a su chaqueta. Quería quedarse así para siempre, siempre, siempre asido a aquel cuerpo, pegado a esa alma.

"Estoy tan cansado Kusanagi, tan cansado ¿sabes?" La voz de Iori se deshizo en nada. A Kyo lo asustó esa debilidad con que se oía, era la muerte sin duda, y el no era capaz de hacer nada. De pronto los ojos de Iori se abrieron, viéndolo con una ternura que jamás le había conocido.

"¿Es esto lo que quieres para ti, Kusanagi?" La pregunta ya no era un desafío, la respuesta estaba más que clara, o por lo menos así lo creyó Kyo. Yagami ahora lo miraba a cierta distancia, esperando por una confirmación, una que no llegó.

"¡Traigan al joven Kyo, ¡rápido!" El joven Kusanagi no lo terminaba de oír bien. ¿Acaso era la voz del jefe de sus guardaespaldas, pero… ¿cómo, ¿cómo era que lo habían encontrado?

Todo se volvió vertiginosamente rápido. En su mente quedó registrada como una película sin fin, la mirada de dolor y odio que Iori le dio, cuando sus guardias lo atacaron. Las llamaradas púrpuras del pelirrojo y las suyas propias iluminaron todo el parque, que había estado cubierto por la oscuridad. No supo a quién hirió, ni si Iori estaba bien, sólo supo que le pidió perdón a gritos, que le gritó que esto no era su culpa.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Benimaru. Se encontraba sentado frente a su cama con la vista fija. Su rostro denotaba el cansancio de la noche anterior, la preocupación o tal vez otra cosa, pensó el joven Kusanagi apenas abrió los ojos.

"Sí, eso creo" dijo con la voz algo apagada "Por lo menos dentro de lo que se puede estar bien, Beni" Escudriño el rostro del rubio largamente. Esperaba encontrar una respuesta instantánea a lo que había ocurrido en el parque, pero no la encontró. Benimaru sólo parecía pedirle perdón por algo, jamás lo había visto tan callado.

"Kyo, yo…en realidad no pude hacer nada" Dijo de pronto su amigo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos "Tu padre estaba decidido, y yo no podía negarme a darle tu posible paradero" Los largos dedos de Benimaru se cruzaron nerviosos sobre su regazo "No considerando las circunstancias"

"¿De que me hablas Ben?" Kyo no lo terminaba de asimilar "¿Acaso tu fuiste el que…?" Le rozó apenas las manos, tratando de que lo mirara.

"Yo te traicioné, Kyo, yo fui" El joven Nikaido apenas se movió con el contacto de Kyo "Pero fue por Yuki"

"¿Yuki?" Todo comenzaba a martillearle en la cabeza, no comprendía que clase de broma sórdida era todo esto.

"Yuki… ella se suicidó Kyo"

Kyo se incorporó en la cama despacio, como si sintiera un fuerte dolor. Su rostro se contrajo en una mezcla de confusión y extrañeza. No podía ser, no era cierto, esas eran las frases que su mente fue capaz de formar en aquel momento.

"_Te vas a arrepentir Kyo" _

De pronto la voz de Yuki sonó tan clara, como si realmente estuviera en la habitación. Pero era su mente, era ahí en donde Yuki estaba, en donde ahora gritaba llena de furia. Las pupilas de Kyo se contrajeron, y sus ojos asustados se abrieron desmesuradamente, llenándose de lágrimas. Esa frase cargada de odio, que ella le dijera antes de que el le cortara, esa frase, la tenía escrita en las profundidades de sus ojos castaños ahora, la tenía ahí presente, acusándolo de asesino.

"Yo la asesiné" la voz de Kyo, se apagó en el mismo instante en que pronunció aquellas palabras, junto con el terror de sus ojos. Benimaru lo rodeó entonces, muy despacio, haciendo que Kyo apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

"Soy un asesino, Beni, fue mi culpa"

"Me parece que tengo mucho que oír de tu parte, hijo" El padre de Kyo estaba bajo el dintel de la puerta. Su rostro se veía contraído por la amargura "Y espero oír algo que solucione la inmensa deuda que tienes ahora con el honor de la familia" El suave sabor de Yagami se incrementó en los labios de Kyo, como si ya nunca más pudiera volver a sentirlo, como una despedida. Apretó los ojos y se refugió más aún en el cuerpo de Benimaru.

"_Siempre va a ser el honor de la familia Yagami, entre nosotros siempre"_


	6. Parte VI

Parte VI: "Fue una performance amarga"

"Sí padre, me casaré como tu quieres" Benimaru podía oír claramente la voz de Kyo a través de la puerta, que seguía siendo bastante nasal. Supuso que aún estaría llorando. Se apegó entonces un poco más a la madera, mientras que la voz gruesa y tajante de Kusanagi padre se dejaba oír.

"Por cierto que deberás comprometerte de nuevo, hijo. Después de un prudente período de duelo" Los livianos pasos del padre, resonaron por la habitación en un breve paseo "Sí, de eso no hay ninguna duda, además tu futura esposa ya esta previamente escogida, pero…ambos sabemos que debes hacer mucho más que eso, para reparar el daño que has hecho ¿No es verdad, Kyo-kun?" No hubo respuesta.

Nikaido crispó los dedos sobre la pulida superficie de la puerta y apretó los párpados fuertemente, como para contener el mal presentimiento que se le venía encima. Era cierto, había esperado que Kusanagi-sama le exigiera a Kyo un nuevo compromiso…pero ¿a qué se refería con mucho más? Había gato encerrado en todo esto, estaba seguro de ello, algo le decía que así era.

"Hijo mío, soy tu padre y como tal, te conozco como nadie. Ya no es bueno seguir negando tu problema, Kyo. Yagami es tu problema, mi querido hijo, sí, como lo oyes, Yagami"

"Pero yo…yo lo iba a eliminar, yo…" Por fin se oía algún signo de lucha en Kyo. Benimaru apoyó la frente en la madera y meneó la cabeza.

"_¡Oh, Kyo! Realmente no sabes fingir"_ Pensó _"Ya te atrapó"_

"¡Oh por favor! Kyo-chan ¿Acaso me crees un estúpido?"

"No padre, yo nunca…"

"¿Crees que no sé que la causa de tu arrepentimiento antes del matrimonio, fue por causa de Yagami?" El apellido de Iori sonó áspero y desagradable de la forma en que lo dijo el hombre. Era como si lo hubiese escupido al aire "Te he vigilado, Kyo, y nada se ha escapado a mi vista. Es por eso que ahora tu mismo vas a terminar con todo esto que causa tantos problemas a nuestro clan. Porque me hiciste llegar muy lejos para presionarte a olvidar tu loca obsesión por ese…¡ese mal nacido! Créeme Kyo, obligarla a morir no fue nada fácil. No, nada fácil en verdad. De hecho, forcejeó demasiado cuando le cortaron las muñecas"

"¡¿Qué! ¡¿Tu qué, padre!" Ahora la voz de Kyo sonaba temblorosa, como si se estuviera conteniendo de explotar.

"Y de nada sirvió. Porque resulta que tu, ni siquiera te enteraste como yo esperaba, te habías marchado con tu enemigo. ¡Con tu enemigo, Kyo! ¡Por todos los cielos!"

"¡Tu la mataste, padre!"

"Sí, sí, lo hice. Eso no tiene ninguna importancia ahora, Kyo. Lo importante es, que me defraudaste, hijo. Dejé que el Yagami pasara aquel día, pensé que estando confundido por tu conversación con Yuki, lo rechazarías. Pero no. Entonces…entonces tuve que matar a esa chica, ¡para presionarte! Tampoco resultó como yo esperaba. No recibiste la llamada del joven Nikaido"

"Pero…Beni…¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?"

Benimaru no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Ahora comprendía porqué todo se había dado tan fácil. Lo de la entrada de Iori, lo de su salida con Kyo del apartamento, todo. Incluso lo de su llamada. La muerte de Yuki le había remordido en la conciencia, haciéndolo telefonear a Kyo para que regresara. Había sido el último recurso de Kusanagi padre, un desesperado y monstruoso recurso.

"Una pieza involuntaria de mi pequeña treta, hijo"

"No lo puedo creer, no…no quiero hacerlo. Siempre pensé que no podría escapar de ti, pero esto…es una pesadilla"

"Quería que tu mismo terminarás con todo, de forma amable Kyo. Que te alejaras de Yagami por tu propia voluntad. Quería verte rechazándolo, pero ¿sabes lo que vi? ¡Lo besaste Kyo! ¡Mi hijo, un Kusanagi! Tuve que intervenir otra vez, no había otra manera"

"¡¿Lo mataste! ¡¿Lo mataste padre!" La voz de Kyo, se quebró de pronto, convirtiéndose en un murmullo. Benimaru quiso no seguir oyendo. No podía soportar que Kyo sufriera como lo estaba haciendo ahora, ni tampoco podía soportar el saberse cómplice de tanta tortura.

"¡Contéstame!" El grito fue claro, triste también.

"No, no aún" Benimaru dejó de respirar por un momento "Tu lo harás"

"¡No, no voy a hacerlo! ¡No puedes…"

"Sólo te digo, que tendrás hasta mañana para decidir si lo haces tu o lo hago yo. Yagami morirá de todas formas, Kyo"

Benimaru se separó de la puerta despacio, aún incrédulo de tanta crueldad. ¡Era su hijo por todos los demonios! Pero al parecer la guerra entre clanes era mucho más importante.

"_Esto es demasiado…yo tengo que impedirlo" _Fue su último pensamiento antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Debía averiguar dónde tenían a Yagami y hacer algo, planear algo.


	7. Chapter 7

Parte VII y final: "Y la rosa fue liberada…con un beso"

"¡Vamos, Kyo¡Levántate!" La firme sacudida terminó por hacerlo abrir los ojos de par en par. No estaba dormido, sólo había estado pensando en Iori, en cómo iba a ser capaz de asesinarlo apenas el sol saliera. Ya no había lágrimas que contener, era una tristeza profunda la que lo abrumaba ahora, una que lo obligaba a apretar los párpados y a retorcer la orilla de la colcha entre los dedos de cuando en cuando.

"¿Beni¿Eres tu?" La pregunta en realidad sobraba, pero quería oír la suave voz de su amigo tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

"Claro que soy yo. No te preocupes, todo estará bien" Un leve jalón lo impulsó entonces fuera de la cama "Vístete¡rápido, que hay poco tiempo!"

"¿Qué estamos haciendo Beni¡Beni!" Sujetó al rubio por la muñeca. Sin querer le hizo daño, arrancándole un quejido que se ahogó al instante. Benimaru lo miró fijamente a los ojos a pesar de la oscuridad. Kyo pudo verlos brillar "Quiero saber" Susurró al fin.

"Salvamos a Yagami"

"Pero…"

"Me costó demasiado y créeme que me dolió bastante también, pero esta vez tu padre no nos tiene puesto el ojo" Kyo alargó la mano hacia el rostro de Benimaru. Algo le hizo saber de ante mano, que ahí estaba el precio que su amigo había pagado por la clandestinidad.

"Tu rostro… está…eso dejará cicatriz, Beni" Palpó suavemente la gruesa cortada a lo largo de la mejilla derecha del rubio. El le cogió la mano y le sonrió.

"Vamos, que ya te dije que no hay mucho tiempo"

Lo único que podía saber era que estaba en un cuarto alfombrado de algún lugar de la mansión Kusanagi. Los tipos que lo habían estado vigilando hablaban mucho y por eso pudo enterarse de dónde se encontraba. De la alfombra dio cuenta el mismo, por que tenía el rostro apretado contra el piso, sin poder voltearse más que un poco. A pesar de su buena resistencia física, sentía el cuerpo adolorido en cada centímetro y el sólo respirar le provocaba un fuerte punzada en las costillas. Estaba seguro de que los malditos perros de Kusanagi le habían roto un par de ellas. Pero más que todo aquello, más que las sogas que le entumecían las piernas y los brazos, le dolía lo que Kyo había hecho. Le dolía aquel beso que le diera, porque… ¿qué necesidad había de engañarlo tan dulcemente? Si de todas formas iba a morir producto de esta enfermedad que cargaba, no le hubiese importado que Kusanagi hubiese enviado a un ejército de ninjas tras de él. Ni siquiera le hubiese importado que lo torturaran. Pero de aquella forma… con ese beso… ese beso que aún podía sentir mezclado con el sabor de su propia sangre… no era justo.

"¡Kyo, retira las piernas del guardia de la puerta!" El susurro de Nikaido rompió el hermético silencio de la habitación. Habían recorrido media mansión en busca de la puerta correcta y al fin habían encontrado donde tenían a Yagami. Por su parte, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó al oír esa voz que reconoció enseguida.

"¡Maldito hijo de puta, Kusanagi¡Maldito hijo de puta!" Siseó lo mejor que pudo a través de la mordaza, al darse cuenta de que alguien lo volteaba. El olor era inconfundible… era Kyo. Las manos del moreno tantearon su cuerpo entonces, como comprobando el daño sufrido. Muy pronto estuvo sin venda en los ojos y pudo darle su mejor mirada de odio al joven Kusanagi. Nikaido lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos celestes chispeando.

"Como kyo se ha quedado mudo, te diré lo que pasa Yagami-chan" Esto último lo dijo con intencionada malicia. El resultado fue que Iori se revolviera en el suelo y tratara de balbucear algún insulto, que de seguro incluía una amenaza de muerte "Te estamos salvando el pellejo, Yagami" Dijo el rubio agachándose a su altura, mientras le sacaba un par de mechones rebeldes de los ojos. El pelirrojo se quitó bruscamente "Así es que calladito¿ne?" Los ojos de Iori se empequeñecieron de ira y otro farfullo salió de su boca. Kyo mientras miraba al espacio vacío, repasando la mirada que Iori le diera hace un rato. Podía entender aquel odio que viera en los iris rojizos del joven Yagami, pero aún así, le provocaba que el estómago se le estrujara como un trapo.

"Kyo, debes moverte rápido ahora… yo inventaré alguna cosa para distraer a los guardias. Te dejé mi descapotable aparcado en la parte de atrás de la mansión. Tiene gasolina y algunas cosas que puedas necesitar. Lo demás…bueno, tu sabes dónde está mi apartamento de emergencia… ese que ocupo cuando estoy demasiado borracho" Terminó una de esas sonrisas que podían hacer olvidar todo a Kyo, una sonrisa perfecta. El muchacho castaño le tomó las manos y lo miró a los ojos, agradecido.

"Gracias Beni… no sé que haría sin ti" La voz le sonó ahogada producto del abrazo y de que había refugiado el rostro en el cuello de su amigo. Benimaru solamente pudo suspirar, como conteniendo las ganas de besar a Kyo. Estos eran los momentos en los que se sentía flaquear en serio, en los que quería mandar a Yagami al diablo "Cuídate ¿sí?" le susurró Kyo al oído quedamente. El nada más asintió.

La calle estaba algo oscura aún y solamente un poste de luz débil aportaba algo de claridad. El descapotable de Benimaru lucía escarchado y más platinado aún, producto de bruma fría que se esparcía en la atmósfera. Acomodó a Iori nuevamente sobre sus hombros. Hacía rato que el pelirrojo había dejado de berrear y lo agradecía porque el trayecto de salida de la mansión había sido más que difícil.

Lo dejó recostado en el asiento del copiloto y lo remeció suavemente para hacerlo abrir los ojos. De pronto, tanto silencio de parte del pelirrojo lo había preocupado. Iori apretó los ojos obstinado y se refugió contra el asiento, mientras que un ataque de lo que parecía ser tos, lo obligó a doblarse más sobre sí mismo. Kyo no esperó más para desatarle la mordaza.

"Yagami… ¿Qué tienes¡Yagami, háblame!" Le cogió el rostro con firmeza y lo obligó a mirarlo. Los cálidos ojos de Kyo sólo podían contener preocupación y eso enfureció todavía más a Iori.

"¡Muérete!" Le siseó rabioso el pelirrojo, para luego escupirle en la cara. Kyo solamente cerró los ojos y cuando se limpió el rostro pudo ver que Yagami no estaba bien. Su mano había quedado manchada de sangre y Kyo recordó lo que Yagami le había dicho:

"_Voy a morir Kusanagi"_ Y sintió que aquella sensación de presión volvía para invadir su pecho. Tuvo miedo.

"¡Vamos, Yagami¡Yagami!" Necesitaba que Iori abriera los ojos y verlo mirar con esa ira que lo caracterizaba. Necesitaba que lo insultara otra vez para saber que el podría continuar con la huída. Pero nada sucedió y Yagami siguió con los ojos apretados y una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Kyo dio una mirada a la mansión y pudo ver con angustia cómo las luces se encendían una tras otra. Debían partir.

"Kusanagi…detén el automóvil" Kyo se sobresaltó por la voz del pelirrojo y frenó en seco. El ruido de las llantas llenó la calle desierta. El reloj en el tablero del descapotable marcaba las tres de la mañana con cuarenta y tres.

"Yagami… tú no estás bien, debo llevarte al hospital. Quiero salvarte la vida, no que mueras en el intento" Kyo tenía los brazos apoyados en el volante y el rostro oculto entre ellos. Se sentía cansado y no soportaba más que el cuerpo le temblara.

"Voy a morir de todas formas, baka… eres un estúpido Kusanagi… un estúpido iluso si piensas que me tragué el cuento del rescate…" La tos volvió a ahogar las palabras del pelirrojo. Kyo lo miró con tristeza "¿Qué pretendes ahora!" Los ojos cerrados de Iori se abrieron, dejando ver de pronto su superficie humedecida y temblorosa, tan frágil, a pesar del rictus severo de sus labios y del entrecejo fruncido por el enojo.

"Nunca quise hacerte daño Iori… nunca. Ni siquiera cuando luchaba contigo" Trató de acercarse al esquivo pelirrojo, de limpiarle con suavidad un resto de sangre de la comisura de la boca.

"No te creo… Eres un maldito mentiroso, Kusanagi" Yagami se abrazó a sí mismo, acurrucándose en el asiento con el rostro apoyado en la cabecera, mientras miraba fijamente a Kyo. Su voz era cada vez más débil. Luego de un breve silencio agregó "¡Déjame solo de una buena vez o mátame¡Mátame y vete al infierno!" Dijo tratando de gritar, pero no salió de su boca más que unas palabras enronquecidas por el cansancio.

Después de ahí todo empeoró y Kyo no pudo pensar en nada más que en el pelirrojo que ahora acunaba en sus brazos. La resistencia de Iori había disminuido considerablemente, junto con sus fuerzas y ya no podía resistirse a su cercanía. Lo mecía allí, en medio de la noche, en esa calle curiosamente desierta y silenciosa, como si estuviese reservada sólo para ellos dos y este momento. Porque Kyo ahora recién comprendía que nada podía salvar a Iori de la muerte, que ya la tenía posada sobre los hombros. El dolor fijado en su rostro era imposible de disipar y él no podía hacer más que abrazarlo despacio y tararearle la única canción que conocía de memoria. Era una de aquellas que su madre le cantaba de pequeño, que siempre lo hacían pensar en cosas felices.

Un quejido interrumpió la melodía que se deslizaba entre el y Yagami. Era un quejido del pelirrojo, que ahora lo veía con los ojos a medio abrir.

"¡Mátame, Kyo… por favor mátame…!" Kyo negó con la cabeza, con los ojos profundamente dolidos "¡Por favor…!" Iori le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, apenas sostenido por la debilidad, con los dedos crispados sobre las mejillas frías del joven Kusanagi. Lo miraba tan fijo que Kyo no pudo resistirlo y desvió la mirada. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla para humedecer los dedos de Iori "¡No llores y hazlo Kyo!"

"No puedo… no puedo…"

"¡Kyo…!" El susurro imperioso de Iori terminó por desesperarlo.

"¿Acaso no entiendes que fue por eso que te saqué de la casa de mi padre¡Maldición Yagami¡Maldición!" Lo remeció con fuerza por los hombros como si quisiera que la muerte se le saliera del cuerpo. Entonces un segundo, un minuto y Kyo seguía con los ojos vidriosos fijos en los de Iori, opacos y sin casi nada de vida "¿Acaso no lo entiendes?" Le susurró respirándole con los labios apenas sobre lo suyos, con el aliento agitado por la pena, con la garganta apretada. Quedamente fue acariciándole la boca entre abierta con la suya, frotando su nariz contra la de él en una suave caricia y un beso no se hizo esperar. Uno sobre el otro con los pechos bajando y subiendo al mismo tiempo, abandonándose a sus soledades, aferrándose el uno contra el otro…

…De pronto Kyo quedó sólo al fin… Iori ya no respiraba, pero sus labios aún conservaban la tibieza de hacía unos momentos. Kyo se abrazó aún más a él y cerró los ojos para comenzar a tararear esa canción que se sabía de memoria, esa canción que le enseñara su madre.

"_El último pétalo había caído y yo… yo miré el color esfumarse en un lento escurrir hacia el suelo. Regados los pétalos de mi hermosa rosa, roja como ninguna, cubrían mis pies como en un último consuelo. Pero… ¿sabía mi rosa que ya era tarde para eso¿Que esta pena que siento ahora, no podrá borrarla con ninguna lluvia de color? Porque su frágil estremecer y su hermosa soledad es lo que hace me falta ahora… una soledad que se abrazaba a la mía"_

De la Rosa Roja, por Friedricia Hubert

Esta es la última entrega de un fic que por razones de tiempo y de ánimos se me ha hecho muy difícil terminar. Pero al fin pude darle uno como yo quería que fuese: triste. Yo sé que hay a veces bastantes tristezas como para agregarle otras… pero es una necesidad que tenía pendiente. Para eso necesitaba que Iori muriese, que dejara a Kyo solo, pero sabiendo que algo los conectó en algún momento… que no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Como siempre, este fanfic esta dedicado a una fiel lectora que sí creyó en este pequeño proyecto… Gracias Lena.

Ylla


End file.
